There She Goes
by Coffee Prince Addict
Summary: Hilary Tachibana is the overzealous and ambitious school president of Bey City High with dreams of making the school a better place  much to everyone else's chagrin . Kai is the indifferent troublemaker- however, Hilary is going to change him soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"I'm in love with you, Kai!" the brunette finally confessed, her cheeks burning red. She looked down, thinking she would be rejected when the navy haired teen suddenly raised a hand and brushed a few strands of her dark locks out of her eyes.

The girl's hazel eyes were wide with surprise, and before she knew it, the Russian had crushed his lips against hers. Her eyes welled up with tears when she realized his acceptance and she eagerly retuned the kiss. Kai, not in the slightest surprised at her reaction, moved his hands down to the small of her back and deepened the kiss. They were now fully at it, and the girl, who had initially been so shy and meek, wrapped her arms around Kai possessively.

It was Kai who first broke off the kiss. The girl, a little disappointed that they stopped, gave Kai a questioning look.

"What is it, Kai honey?" the brunette cooed, hoping to coax Kai back into their kiss.

"Do you hear that?"

The girl frowned. "Hear what?"

"It sounds like…..something's rumbling down the hall. Like a stampede?"

"A stampede? Kai, that's the stupidest thing I've-"

BAM.

The brunette screamed and clung to Kai, who didn't react in the slightest.

"Hn, figures you would find me," he said in a bored tone of voice.

"KAI HIWATARI, GET YOUR HANDS OFF THAT INNOCENT GIRL RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

The shrill voice belonged to none other than Hilary Tachibana, Bey City High School President. She had entered the classroom with a flying kick to the door, scaring the hell out of Kai's admirer.

"I think innocent is a bit of an overstatement."

The brunette girl he had just been kissing blushed once more. "Kai!"

Hilary Tachibana placed her hands on her hips. "Oh, and you weren't a part of it at all? You're partially to blame yourself Kai! This is the fifth time this year I've caught you with another student! Detention after school _again_, Hiwatari!"

"Fine."

"NO!" The hazel-eyed brunette girl flung herself in front of Kai with arms spread. "You can't get him in trouble. He did what he did because he loves me- it's my fault!"

Hilary rolled her eyes, walked up to the girl, and summarily slapped her. The brunette girl clutched her face with shock. Even Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Snap out of it Melody!" Hilary barked. "Did he (she pointed at Kai) say he loved you?"

"Uh, I…..well, he didn't _exactly_ say it….but I assumed he was going to."

Hilary's gaze returned to Kai. "Well?"

Kai shook his head. "Sorry. I'm not looking for a relationship. It was good while it lasted, though."

The girl named Melody broke into a sob, in which Hilary gave her a sympathetic pat on the back. "There, there. I didn't mean to slap you, it's just that you're the _fifth freaking girl to say that_ and well….."

"There were others?" Melody began to sob even harder. Hilary sighed.

"Way to make her feel better," Kai remarked.

"You're the one who causes these things in the first place," Hilary pointed out. "Anyways, both of you come with me to the head office- you both skipped class, so you'll both have to be punished."

"Are you gonna slap me, too?" Kai smirked.

"I try not to, Kai, I try."

* * *

><p>Hilary Tachibana was a girl on a mission. Since entering Bey City High, she was concerned about the school's low academic rating, lack of disciplinary action, and rampant gang problems. As an A+ student, Hilary was shocked at how different Bey City High was from the educational utopia she had originally imagined. The sassy brunette was determined to improve the school, unable to accept the current conditions as they were (most likely due to her crazy perfectionist nature).<p>

"I'd like to begin this student council meeting with a discussion of the main topic on our agenda today."

Hilary sat at the head of the table in the student council room staring at her fellow student council members with fire in her eyes.

"As we all know, _beyblading_ is a popular activity at our school," she began, emphasizing 'beyblading' with disgust. "This "sport"- if you can even call it that- is a major distraction that inhibits learning and encourages gang activity. Beginning this year, I want to ban beyblading from Bey City High. It'll be better for the students. It'll be better for the faculty, and it'll be better for our education. What is it Kenny?"

Kenny's hand shrank back as Hilary sent him a sharp glare.

"Uh, I don't mean to interrupt your speech, Hilary, but I don't think the students will react very favorably if you eliminate beyblading on campus."

"Of course, they're not, but that's because they don't see the benefits like _we_ do. They'll come to accept it in time. Yes, Mariam?"

"I have to agree with our Treasurer, Prez. No one's going to like this- at least not to this extreme. We shouldn't ban beyblading, but maybe we could make a rule that gets rid of beyblading when classes are going on. I don't think anyone would argue with that."

Kenny and the rest of the council nodded and murmured with approval- Mariam tended to be the voice of reason on the student council. Unfortunately, Hilary wasn't as impressed.

"Well, Mariam I can see where you're coming from," Hilary said, addressing her Vice President coolly. "_But_ if we only go halfway on this, the hooligans in our school will think we're pushovers. We'll go from 'no beyblading during classes' to 'no beyblading during classes except those with an empty class period' 'till exception after exception builds up and then we won't have a rule at all. Not to mention people could just fake an absence note and go beyblading during class. No- we have to go all the way."

Suddenly, a flash of red, blue, and yellow appeared in the doorway. "That's what she said!" a voice chimed.

"Tyson! What the hell are you doing eavesdropping on our conversation!" Hilary glared at Tyson angrily.

The blue-haired teen shrugged. "I was on cleaning duty and the door was open. Sheesh!"

"And why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

"Aww c'mon, Hil. First you're getting rid of beyblading and now you're raggin' on my clothes? It's afterschool, for crying out loud!"

Hilary stormed up to Tyson and yanked him by his mustard yellow shirt so that they were almost nose to nose. "Don't "Hil" me, okay? And you're on school campus, so the dress code applies regardless of whether school is in session, GOT IT? AND HELL YEAH I'M GETTING RID OF BEYBLADING!" She threw Tyson back out into the hallway.

"Wait! We haven't even voted on it yet, Hilary!" Kenny said in a panicky voice.

Hilary swiftly slammed the door shut. "Pfft. I don't think that's necessary. I mean, you all agree, right?"

Everyone in the room had an anime sweat drop on their foreheads.

"Right?"

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Hilary swore she was getting more stared at by the second.<p>

_Why are they all glaring me like that? I mean, it's not like it doesn't happen, but it's so much more often than usual_, she wondered as she walked down the hallway. She sighed when she reached her locker- there were other things that bothered her as well. The student council all voted against her in the measure to eliminate beyblading from campus. Hilary reflected upon it bitterly.

_Stupid Miriam, I knew she couldn't stop making me look bad, even after elections….._

As she opened her locker, a yellow note fluttered out from inside. Hilary caught it in midair, unfolded it, and read it.

**Hilary- meet me on the rooftop during 3****rd**** period.**

Hilary frowned- she didn't want to skip class. She turned the note over to find the author's name, but it was blank. She racked her brain while standing in from of her locker, trying to guess who it was, until the bell rang. Hilary jumped, her heart rate going up slightly. It was time to go to her 1st period class, English, but Hilary felt herself linger at her locker. She fingered the edges of the neatly folded note, biting her lip.

_What should I do?_

* * *

><p>A.N.: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review. ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Much appreciated!

Chapter Two

Hilary was having difficulty focusing in her first two classes. Her mind went back and forth, wondering if it was even worth it to ditch class to meet this stranger who had left her the urgent note.

_Why during class? Why not afterschool? It must be some delinquent trying to get me in trouble. _Hilary copied down the notes from the chalkboard like a zombie, not even processing what she was writing or what the teacher was talking about. She snapped out of her thoughts when her eraser dropped to the floor. As she picked it up, her sweeping gaze picked up something amiss in the classroom- the empty desk beside hers.

_Wait a minute…..Kai usually sits next to me. Why isn't he here? We share all the same classes and I haven't seen him all day. Did he ditch class again? He'd better not….._

Suddenly the bell rang again. Hilary gasped. She didn't even know how she was going to get out of class without getting in trouble. With slightly sweaty palms, she packed up her things and walked down the hallway as slow as she could, racking her brain.

"Hilary, you're late. That's a surprise."

"S-sorry, Mr. Granger." Hilary bowed, albeit weakly.

Mr. Hiro Granger waved it off. "It's okay. I won't mark you off- so long as you keep doing well in my class," he said, smiling gently. A couple girls giggled and started whispering excitedly.

"Mr. Granger's so cute when he smiles!"

"I know right? He's so gorgeous. I'm so glad I got his class again this year!"

Hilary rolled her eyes. _He's twenty five for heaven's sake_, she thought irritably. _And don't they already have crushes on Kai? _

Hiro Granger was the newly hired English teacher at Bey City High. He was a recent college graduate and joined the Bey City High as the youngest teacher among the faculty. Mr. Granger was also Tyson's brother, and in most people's opinion, the more attractive brother. To Hilary, Mr. Granger was just an excellent English teacher who also regarded her as his best student. The 'best student he had ever taught' to be exact. Hilary took his praise with a grain of salt- Hiro Granger had only been teaching for two years, after all, and hadn't taught enough students to gain tenure.

A sweet, girly voice caught Hilary's ears. "Oh look, Little Miss Teacher's Pet isn't getting in trouble for being late. I'll bet if I were a slutty brunette, I wouldn't get in trouble either."

Several students snickered. Hilary turned her head to see Ming-Ming looking directly at her. She flushed a little, but pretended not to hear- she could chew out the turquoise-haired, pigtail wielding, singer some other time. However, Mr. Granger had not heard.

"Are you alright, Hilary? You don't seem like yourself. You look sick."

Hilary opened her mouth, when an idea crossed her mind. "No, I haven't been feeling well all day," she said, putting her hand to her temple. "I've been getting these headaches."

Mr. Granger looked concerned. "I think you should go to the Nurse's Office."

Hilary pretended to resist. She shook her head. "I don't want to miss class," she said in a reluctant voice.

Mr. Granger appeared to be touched. "Miss Tachibana, I strongly advise you to go. I will make sure you don't fall behind."

Hilary nodded and exited the classroom. Relief washed over her as she walked down the hallway- she couldn't believe that she had just lied to a teacher and got away with it. Hurriedly, she turned down a hallway and walked up the stairs until she reached the doors that gave access to the roof of the building. The brunette opened the door carefully before letting it close behind her.

Hilary blinked. Long, deep blue strands of hair in a ponytail caught her eye before the person even turned around to show her face. The brunette instantly knew who it was, and she folded her arms in displeasure.

"What's the meaning of this, _Mariam_? Did you come out all this way to get me in trouble?"

"Ugh, please Hilary, I'm not out to get you. I never _have_ been, okay?"

Mariam leaned against the fence that lined the rooftop and had her arms folded as well. She seemed just as reluctant as Hilary to be there.

"Then what is this about? I mean the anonymous note, the fact that we're meeting here when we shouldn't be- why did you bring me here?" Hilary said, pointing at the concrete rooftop they were standing on for emphasis.

Mariam sighed before rubbing her temples. "Oi, this is going to be tough….uh, well, to answer your questions, I made the letter anonymous because if I had signed it with my name, you would've torn it up and thrown it away, like you do with all my proposals for school activities. Secondly, I made you meet me during class because I don't want the school or the student council to be aware that we've been talking. What I'm going to say isn't going to go over well with you."

"Hmph. So what is it?"

* * *

><p>The cemetery grounds were as silent as the dead in their graves. Wind rippled through the verdant grass and flowering trees, skimming the water and ruffling the navy colored hair of a teenage boy standing in front of a large cross-shaped tombstone. In the boy's right hand was a bouquet of snow white lilies.<p>

The placard at the bottom of the tombstone read "Here lies David Hiwatari, a man with a heart of gold. May he rest in eternal peace."

Kai bowed his head as he read the placard, a pained expression on his face. Memories from the past swirled around in his thoughts. A few tears fell from his eyes, catching the light as they fell on the fresh-cut lawn at his feet. Swallowing hard, he wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeve and remembered the reason for his being there. Clenching the flowers in his hands, he bent over his father's grave.

"Hey dad," Kai said in a husky whisper, before setting the lilies at the base of the cross. "Happy birthday."

"Hm, what's this?"

"It's yesterday's homework, Kai. Since we share the same classes, I collected all the assignments from all our teachers," Hilary said, shoving a half-inch stack of papers towards him.

Kai raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "This is awfully nice of you," he said, taking the papers from her.

Hilary scoffed. "Please. I just didn't want you to think you could get away with not doing homework just because you were absent."

"Thanks," Kai said sarcastically. He looked at Hilary, as if expecting her to leave. She still stood in front of his desk, looking at him with concern. "What?"

"You don't look too well, Kai. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kai said flatly.

"You look like you've been….crying."

"What the hell would give you that idea?" Kai snapped. Hilary looked at him with surprise. He mentally checked himself for being too severe. "Anyways, your eyes seem redder than mine."

"Oh." Hilary looked down. "It's allergies. I tend to get really bad allergies…..in the fall…"

A look of doubt crossed Kai's features, but he didn't say anything. "Is that all?"

Hilary nodded. "Yeah, sorry to bother you." She turned to leave. "By the way, those blue painted triangles on your face-"

"They're not coming off," Kai said coolly, as if he knew exactly what was on her mind. "And last time I checked, there is no rule against wearing face paint."

"What? There has to be!"

He watched Hilary with amusement as she conjured a 500 page hardbound book from her pink backpack and flipped through its contents with lightning speed. Her face fell when she realized that there _wasn't_ a rule against face paint.

"Well, _that's_ stupid- there _should_ be a rule. I'll just have to make one, then," Hilary said with resolve before slamming the book shut. "Kai, your days of wearing ridiculous blue face paint are numbered."

Kai snorted. "If I don't get to wear face paint, then girls shouldn't be allowed to wear makeup."

"What? No way!" Hilary touched her face instinctively- the very thought of not wearing makeup in public made her feel insecure.

"Well, if girls get to smother crap all over their faces, why can't I put paint on mine?"

"Well…" Hilary thought for a moment. "Girls wear makeup to compliment their features, but you wear paint to represent your stupid gang."

Kai pointed at his face triangles before pointing to his hair. "See this? They're both _blue. _See? _Complimentary_. And for the record, my gang isn't stupid."

"You matched blue with blue- that is not complimentary, they're the same!"

"Please. My face paint is sky blue and my hair is navy blue. Get it right."

Hilary huffed. She had had enough with Kai's attitude. "You're….you're so immature!" she sputtered. "Anyways, I have more important matters to attend to, so if you'll just excuse me..." She brushed past Kai, half-stomping on her way out. She didn't catch the amused grin Kai sent her way as she left.

* * *

><p>"A beyblade that hops? You've gotta be shitting me."<p>

A teen with striking red hair turned a green and purple beyblade over in the palm of his hand, shaking his head. "Hey Kai, think you've got a use for his?"

Kai shook his head and watched calmly as Tala confronted a trembling Kenny as he struggled to get back up off the checkered floor of the empty school hallway. School had been out an hour ago, so there were no students around to witness what was going on.

"Hey, genius, where's your real beyblade?"

"I told you, that _is_ my beyblade. Now give it back!" Kenny demanded, wincing from the blows the red head had just dealt him. He gasped as Tala shoved him back against the lockers.

"I don't think so," Tala sneered as Kenny sank to the floor again on his knees. He tossed Kenny's beyblade in the air before catching it. "Who knows? Maybe this beyblade of yours has special properties that we might be interested in. Of course, there's only one way to find out, right Kai?"

Bryan and Spencer snickered as they watched Tala torment the boy. They were standing next to Kai the entire time and were enjoying the display of ridicule before them. Kai, however, appeared to be neither amused nor displeased and he merely nodded at Tala's remark, at which Tala responded with a smirk.

"Let it rip!"

Tala had launched Kenny's purple and green beyblade, which immediately began bouncing around. Tala then withdrew his own beyblade, HMS Metal Snow, as did the others.

They all chanted. "3….2…1…let it rip!"

Four beyblades descended upon Kenny's beyblade with such force that the bouncing beyblade was crushed from the external pressure exerted on it and broke into metal fragments. Kenny watched in horror as his beloved beyblade was smashed to bits. He looked away, unable to bear seeing the end of it. Finally, the sound of clashing metal ceased and it was over.

"I guess it was a piece of junk after all. Shame. I was hoping to steal a powerful beyblade," Tala said, summoning his beyblade into his hand. Kenny glared at him.

"You guys are monsters! No wonder the Prez wants to get rid of beyblading…."

"What did you say?" Bryan said, eyeing Kenny icily, sending shivers up the brown-haired boy's spine.

"I think he said something about our stuck-up school president wanting to get rid of beyblading," Tala said before walking up to the still trembling boy. "Isn't that right?"

Kenny looked defiantly up at Tala, despite his apparent fear. "Yeah. She's going to ban beyblading. And you know what that means- you guys can't steal beyblades anymore."

"Tch. She can't do that."

"She will. Just you wait."

Tala looked over at Kai. "What do you think of this?"

"The president can do whatever she wants," Kai said. Tala looked at Kai suspiciously.

"You don't seem to be so concerned, Kai. Kind of odd coming from the one of the best beybladers at this school."

"I don't really care much for rules," Kai said tersely.

"So you're just going to let it happen?"

"I'm not that concerned if it does. If we're going to let some rule keep us from being the best beybladers in Bey City, then we might as well give up beyblading altogether. But unless that's a problem with you guys," Kai said, giving Tala, Spencer, and Bryan a dangerously calm look. "Then there's nothing to be worried about."

Tala nodded.

Bryan grinned. "Fearless, as usual. I guess it was a good idea to make you leader of the Blade Sharks. Imagine all those beyblades we'll be able to get our hands on." (A.N.: And yes, I know that Tala, Spencer, and Bryan weren't originally in the Blade Sharks, but I thought I'd add them in anyways.)

"Hn." Kai seemed uninterested in Bryan's praise. He clenched his cobalt blue beyblade in his gloved hand, still warm from its recent use. When he relaxed his hand, he saw the image of a red and gold phoenix gleaming in the center of his beyblade. A rush of determination filled his body and ambition glinted in his auburn eyes. Kai didn't really care about stealing beyblades. What mattered to him above all else was beybattling and proving that he was the best at it- taking his opponent's beyblade was just a consolation prize.

"So what should we do with this kid?" Tala asked, picking up Kenny by the collar of his white button-up shirt.

"Do what you want," Kai said. He began walking away from them, not caring to see what punishment they had in store for the so-called beyblade genius.

* * *

><p>"What did you say?"<p>

"The Blade Sharks took my beyblade and, to sum things up, beat me up."

"Are you okay? Oh my gosh, you're probably really hurt. I should come over to your house right now-"

"No, Hilary that's not really necessary. Really….."

It was night and Hilary was at home in her pink pajamas, sitting on her bed. She had been trying to reach Kenny on her cell phone, worried that he didn't make it to the student council meeting after school. Half an hour later, he finally called her back and reluctantly told her what had happened.

"It's all my fault."

"What? Hilary, this isn't your fault at all!"

Hilary shook her head. "No, you see they probably picked on you because they found out that I was trying to ban beyblading. That's why people were giving me such weird looks today- Tyson the Loudmouth basically told everyone," she said, glowering at the thought of outspoken blue-haired teen.

"Actually, the Blade Sharks didn't know anything about it until I ran into them just today."

"Really? But Mariam was saying…." Hilary trailed off, reluctant to continue.

"Said what?"

Hilary sighed. "She said that….a lot of people hate me now because I'm trying to get rid of beyblading," she said with pain in her voice. "She said I should resign as student council president. And that you guys would probably agree. She said she would give me a couple days to think about it." Hilary tried not to sound upset, but tears began welling up in her eyes, which she had to violently blink back. She had already cried a little earlier this morning, and didn't want to shed another tear over the matter. She was so concerned with trying to calm herself down that she forgot that Kenny was still listening on the other line.

"Hilary? Are you still there?"

"Mmm hmm," Hilary said quickly, wiping the remaining tears on her sleeve. "Sorry, I should be used to people not liking me. I don't exactly have a lot of friends….." She gave a bitter laugh.

"Well _I'm _you friend, Hilary, and I say don't listen to whatever Mariam said. The student council would _never_ think of replacing you, and I'm quite surprised that Mariam would ever come up with such a thing."

"Well, she does come up with good ideas. I admit, I've been jealous of her from time to time….it would make sense if I just stepped back and let her run things."

"Don't even think about it! Hilary, no one else at this school has the guts to improve Bey City High. You never back down, and that's a good thing. In fact, before, when you first said you wanted to ban beyblading, I admit I thought you were going crazy-"

"Gee, thanks."

"-But after getting bullied by the Blade Sharks, I realized that the school might be better off without beyblading after all. In other words, I think you were right, Hilary…..Hilary? Are you still listening?"

A smile passed Hilary's lips. "So I'm right, eh?"

"Well…..don't get too full of yourself…but yes. You were right-"

"Ha! I _knew_ it! And Mariam thought it was a bad idea…..I'll show her!" Hilary was now standing triumphantly on her bed, fist clenched, and eyes shining brightly.

"Let's not get too ahead of-"

But Hilary was too fired up at the moment to heed Kenny's cautions. "We should start tomorrow. The sooner the better! No more stupid spinning tops! Can you meet me tomorrow at seven? Maybe we can work something out."

"Um…actually Hilary I fractured my wrist while the Blade Sharks were pushing me around so I can't go to school," Kenny said, glancing at the bandage on his wrist.

Hilary's tone went from ecstatic to concerned. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Kenny- you should definitely rest up. In the meantime, I'll take care of things at school myself. And don't worry, I'll make sure those Blade Sharks don't get away with what they did to you. Hope you get better! Good night!" She hung up the phone with a laugh that sent chills up Kenny's spine.

Kenny reluctantly hung up the receiver. "Why do I get the feeling that something is going to go wrong?"

* * *

><p>A.N: Thanks for reading! I'll try to update A.S.A.P..<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

><p>One week later….<p>

"Hey, Kenny! I haven't seen you at school lately. How've you been?" Tyson asked, giving Kenny a hearty slap on the back.

"Ow, Tyson! Didn't see you there," Kenny said, rubbing his shoulder. He had just been walking down the sidewalk, towards the school gates and didn't notice Tyson sneaking up on him. "I've been fine- I had to stay home 'cause I injured my right wrist. I couldn't write for the first few days, but now I'm back to my normal self."

"Man you are so lucky! I would give anything for a vacation right now," Tyson said wistfully. "I know school started less than a month ago, but it's so miserable. Especially with Hilary running things."

"Oh really? How are things exactly?" Kenny asked, unable to mask the curiosity in his voice. While he had been resting at home, Kenny had been worrying about Hilary and the damage she might've caused at school. He hoped that she hadn't gone overboard trying to exterminate beyblades from the school.

However, Tyson didn't need to answer Kenny's question at all. In fact, there were yellow flyers all over the school with black block letters printed on them. Kenny grabbed one that had fallen on the ground and read it.

**New and Updated School Policies**

**All beyblades, launchers, and beyblade parts seen on campus will be seized and confiscated.**

**Beybattling is prohibited at all times.**

**All beyblading clubs must be disbanded.**

**All beyblade-related school events will be canceled.**

**Students will not wear face paint of any kind.**

**Failure to comply with the rules will result in serious punishment.**

Kenny's mouth dropped open. "This….this is everything beyblade-related on campus!" Kenny stammered. "Hilary couldn't possibly enforce all these rules!"

"Yeah, that's what the rest of us thought…." Tyson said glumly. "I don't know how she got the school faculty to agree with her."

Suddenly, a voice over the clamor of students rang out. "Hey! Hey you!"

Kenny glanced at Tyson, who was looking just as confusedly back at him. Tala burst out of crowd of students. Kenny couldn't help but notice how odd it was that Tala was wearing the school's uniform- navy pants with a white button up shirt and red tie- instead of his usual casual outfit.

"Hey kid!" Tala said, marching up to Kenny. Kenny swallowed.

"What? Who me?" Kenny said shakily. He hadn't forgotten the beating Tala had given him a week ago.

"Yeah, you. Just what did you tell the school about what happened last week, punk?" Tala asked angrily, grabbing Kenny by the collar again.

"I d-didn't report anything to the school."

Tyson grabbed Tala's arm. "Hey! Let go of him!"

Tala let go of Kenny and wrenched his arm from Tyson's grip. He looked at Kenny loathingly, while Kenny glared right back at him.

"Because of you, I lost Wolborg and I'm going to have a hell of a time getting him back," Tala pointed angrily at Kenny.

"I think you're talking to the wrong person, Tala. I've been gone all week," Kenny said. "I couldn't possibly have done anything to upset you."

"Really? 'Cause your little brunette friend who likes to cause trouble all the time just suspended me for bullying _and_ confiscated my beyblade."

Kenny looked perplexed. "Hilary?"

"The very one. You know, I don't care if I'm getting in trouble for picking on you, but taking away Wolborg? That's crossing the line. I don't know what you told the school-"

"I only told Hilary what happened. That's it. I haven't even told the principal," Kenny said defensively. Suddenly, a realization dawned on him. "Oh, man, I told _Hilary_ She probably flipped over what I told her and went overboard on this whole issue! I'm sorry, Tala. I'll talk to Hilary."

"You better. If I don't get my beyblade back, someone's going to have to pay." Tala waved his fist. Kenny shrank back. He was glad that Tala was getting a suspension, but he _did_ think that taking away his beyblade was a little much.

"I have to talk to Hilary," he said to himself.

* * *

><p>Hilary was looking pleased with herself, sitting at the head of the student council table. Mariam shot Hilary a disgruntled look. The other members of the student council looked at each other apprehensively. The door slid open- it was Kenny, who looked concerned.<p>

Hilary brightened. "Kenny! How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Great! Oh, and I also settled the score with Tala. He won't bother you anymore, I promise."

Kenny folded his arms across his chest. "You know, he confronted me about you. You really shouldn't have confiscated his beyblade. Couldn't you have just suspended him and left it at that?"

"What? Kenny, Tala's a horrible person and I wasn't going to let him get away with beating you up. Not to mention he uses those stupid bey-thingies all the time to vandalize the school. It was only right that I punished him for it. Besides, Mr. Dickenson supports me. After I told him all about what the Blitzkrieg Boys did to you and what they've been getting away with, he finally let me implement a new no-beyblading policy."

Kenny was aghast. "A no-beyblading policy? Hilary, you do realize that we live in Bey City, don't you?"

Hilary shrugged. "So what? This is a school, not a beystadium. Students come here to learn, not to play with spinning tops."

"But-"

"Kenny, I know what I'm doing. Now, we should really get started with the meeting," Hilary said, straightening a stack of papers in front of her. Kenny glumly took his seat next to Mariam. "First up, we need to prepare a float for the annual city parade. Any ideas for the theme?" Her brown eyes flitted over to the other student council members. No one said anything.

"Hello? Guys? Any ideas? Mariah, didn't you say that the students already voted on a theme for this year's float? Did we tally the votes already?"

Mariah, the council secretary, looked reluctant. "Uh….yeah."

"Well?"

"Well….it's ah.….you know…." Mariah said evasively. "

Hilary vigorously shook her head. "_No_."

Mariam was fed up with Hilary and spoke up. "Are you seriously not going to pick the theme the school voted for just because it's another beyblading theme?"

"Well, we've already done it, it's lame, and it's not creative," Hilary said. "Besides, we're in the middle of eradicating beyblading here so it would be counterintuitive to have our float's theme be beyblading."

"The only thing that's counterintuitive is banning beyblade when over half of all the students here are beybladers!"

Hilary glared at Mariam. "Our school is more than some stupid idiotic sport. We are an academic institution, and it's high time we show that side of our school-"

"Oh, so little Miss Perfect thinks our school isn't good enough-"

"That's not what I said!"

"Then why are you trying to change everything about it!?"

"Because it can be better and we can improve it!"

"Oh yeah? Well guess what, I think you're making everything worse."

"I don't care what you think."

"You don't care what _anyone_ here thinks," Mariam said sharply before getting up. "I'm leaving early today. I've got other things to take care of."

"Of course I care!" Hilary shouted after Mariam as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. The brunette clenched her teeth.

"Ugh, can you believe her? She's always trying to make me look bad…."

She looked at the other student council members, who were dead silent, shifting nervously amongst themselves. No one spoke up.

Hilary faltered. No one was agreeing with her.

"Hey, you guys know that I try to take the time to listen to your ideas, right?"

More awkward silence.

"Like that one idea….that one time…" Hilary fumbled for words. Her mind drew a blank. So far _she_ had been the one proposing all the ideas to the student council. She couldn't recall one moment where she had asked for their input.

"Do I really not listen to you guys?" Hilary asked hesitantly.

Kenny spoke up. "A little. It would just be nice if you asked our opinion every now and then."

Mariah chimed in. "Yeah, I agree with Kenny. But, Hil, the students really want this float to be beyblade themed. Couldn't you just let them have what they want? Mathilda has a really cool idea for the float and everyone loves it. I'm sure you would like it, too….I have the sketch of what it's supposed to look like….."

Hilary paused and thought for a moment.

"If the school really likes it, I guess it can't be much of a problem…."

Mariah looked excited. "So does this mean you'll do it?"

Hilary nodded. "I suppose."

"Yay!" Mariah looked pleased. Kenny looked happier as well. The rest of the student council murmured excitedly amongst themselves, but Hilary held up a hand to silence them.

"Hang on you guys. If we're going to do this float, we're going to have to really plan. Here's what I suggest…"

* * *

><p>The next day, Hilary busily headed to her locker with Mathilda's blueprint in hand. Hilary had looked it over the other day and found that it was quite creative and detailed. Hilary hated to admit it, but she was impressed by Mathilda's artistic design and wanted to use it. However, there were two problems that worried Hilary. One was that the float would be more expensive, and might exceed the student council's budget. Secondly, there was only 2 ½ weeks left to make it before the parade.<p>

The pressure of building the float forced Hilary to kick into overdrive. It was hard enough being a straight-A student/high school president as it was. Now she had even more responsibilities on her plate.

A certain someone was leaning against Hilary's locker. Hilary frowned- it was Kai.

"Kai? What are you doing in front of my locker?" Hilary asked, annoyed.

The blue-haired Russian got off of her locker. "I need to talk to you."

"I don't really have the time, Kai," Hilary said impatiently, brushing past Kai to open her locker. "I'm kinda busy."

"It'll be quick."

"Fine. What is it?" Hilary asked, as she rummaged through her locker.

"Stop trying to ban beyblading," Kai said tersely. "What you're doing isn't fair to everyone here."

Hilary stopped what she was doing and turned to Kai. "No! Those blade-thingies cause nothing but trouble," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "They're noisy, irritating, and stupid. We'd all be better off without them."

Kai inwardly sighed. "You do realize that you're not going to get very far."

Hilary narrowed her eyes. "Is that a threat, Kai?"

Kai briefly paused. "Yes and no," he answered. His enigmatic answer annoyed Hilary.

"And what," she demanded, "Do you mean by that?"

Kai looked at Hilary as if wondering whether he cared enough to explain. Hilary glared at him. Kai gave in- Hilary was a difficult person to deal with if you pissed her off enough.

"The students will probably stop you before you ban beyblading completely," Kai explained. "But if not," -Kai's eyes coolly met Hilary's-," Then I'll have to stop you myself."

Hilary's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but she was in disbelief. "Yeah right," she said. "Why would you even try to stop me? Since when did you care about what rules I set for the school? All you do is goof off with those stupid blade-things or worse, fool around with helpless girls," Hilary snapped. Kai sighed again.

"First of all, they're called beyblades- get it right. Second, those girls aren't helpless- _they_ go after_ me_. Thirdly, you're right, normally I don't give a damn for your stupid rules- don't look so offended Hilary you call beyblades stupid all the time- but I can't have you take away beyblades from my teammates," Kai explained, feeling a little winded after saying such a mouthful. He usually didn't talk this much. "But if you give Tala back his beyblade, then all this will be resolved."

"No way. Not gonna happen," Hilary snapped. "If Tala didn't want to get in trouble, he shouldn't have picked on Kenny." She flashed her eyes defiantly at Kai. There was no doubt in her mind that Kai probably had something to do with Kenny's injuries.

Kai frowned- he wasn't going to get anywhere with Hilary on words alone. His predicament was difficult- if his enemy had just been a guy, Kai would simply knock him out with no problem. But this time his enemy was a girl- a stubborn girl, Kai added- who was immune to his looks (Kai wasn't one to really admit he was attractive, but he couldn't deny the fact that over half the girls at Bey City High harbored some sort of crush on him). Negotiation would be difficult, probably even maddening.

"Just reconsider it," he said finally before walking away from the baffled brunette girl, who snorted as he left.

"Fat chance," Hilary muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks were a whirlwind of events. Doing everything last minute was definitely not Hilary's style and so the brunette had to learn to cope with all the rushed frenzy of getting everything done on time.<p>

"Okay, Kenny, what have you got to show me," Hilary said as Kenny handed her a balance sheet.

"It seems like the student council funds will just about cover the cost of the float," Kenny said, pointing out the total balance at the bottom of the sheet. "But, it also means we'll be tight on money for the rest of the year."

Hilary sighed. "I guess that's something we'll have to deal with later. How's the float coming along?"

"Great- the volunteers are working really hard. I still can't believe that over half the students in Mr. Granger's class wanted to help out," Kenny said, looking pleased with the overwhelming amount of support the student council was now getting. "They're really pumped up about making the float. I just hope we'll be able to finish it in time."

"Oh, yeah that's right. I forgot that I told Mr. Granger about the parade," Hilary said, suddenly recalling the twenty-something year old's enthusiastic smile during their conversation. "He was really eager to help. I wish we had more teachers like him."

Kenny laughed. "I'm sure you do, Hilary."

Hilary frowned. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, everyone knows you've got a crush on Mr. Granger," Kenny said teasingly. His smirk faded when Hilary elbowed him in the ribs.

"Kenny, that is totally not true!" the brunette hissed. "Sure he's nice, but come on, he's way older than I am."

"Oh right, I forgot, you're actually into _Kai_ now- ouch!" Hilary had elbowed him again, this time a little harder. The computer whiz put his hands up in mock surrender. "Ok, ok! I was just kidding Hilary!"

"Don't even joke about me and Kai!" Hilary said, flushing slightly. She tensed at the thought of the blue-haired Russian and their earlier conversation. She couldn't believe he had the nerve to threaten her. The brunette could only imagine the kinds of horrible things the leader of the Blade Sharks was capable of. "That guy is an insufferable jerk. He's nothing but trouble."

Kenny rubbed his sore sides. "Alright! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," he said apologetically. "I guess humor isn't my thing."

Hilary sighed, feeling a little bad at snapping at Kenny. After all, he hadn't meant any harm in what he said.

"Don't worry about it. You're plenty funny, Kenny. But me and Kai won't happen in a billion years." She gave Kenny a small smile. "If I had to choose, I'd much rather pick Mr. Granger."

Kenny chuckled. "Not surprising. By the way, people have been saying you and Tyson-"

The brunette placed her hand over Kenny's mouth to silence him. Did people seriously have nothing else to talk about other than her and all the guys she wouldn't personally date? "Alright, that's enough of that. Let's get some work done."

* * *

><p>The violet blue sky was streaked with the orange rays of the setting sun. Kai watched as the sun began its descent below the horizon with silent reverence. He was sitting on top of the rooftop of the school, reflecting upon his thoughts.<p>

"Yo, Kai!"

Kai turned his head to see Tala in the entry way, walking towards him. Kai returned his gaze to the setting sun, which was starting to drift behind several industrial buildings.

Tala took a seat next to Kai. "Guess I'm not the only one who doesn't want to go home," Tala said, with a small chuckle. He followed Kai's gaze towards the sun. "So is this what you do when Voltaire gets on your nerves- watch a sunset? How poetic."

"The sun at bay with splendid thrusts still keeps the sullen fold; And momently at distance sets, as a cupola of gold," Kai quipped. Tala raised an eyebrow at Kai.

"What the hell was that, Hiwatari?"

"Victor Hugo- we covered it in class."

"No wonder I don't know it- I don't really pay attention in Mr. Granger's class."

"It's going to be on next week's test."

"Great," Tala groaned. He turned to Kai. "Hey Kai, any chance you want to help me study for it?"

"No," Kai responded flatly.

"What? Why not? You have the highest grade in English, after all. Even higher than our stuck-up class president," Tala said with some bitterness in his voice at the thought of Hilary. "Who thinks she can do anything she wants and that she's better than everyone else."

Kai knew Tala was still angry over losing Wolborg. "She'll return Wolborg eventually," Kai said. "Until then, you'll just have to use a temporary beyblade."

"Think I'll get it back before our match with the Justice 5? Because I swear if we lose to Brooklyn's team, that girl will pay."

Kai closed his eyes. He hadn't forgotten about Brooklyn's challenge to the Blitzkrieg Boys. It was the decisive battle that Kai had wanted all along- the battle that would prove whether he or Brooklyn was the strongest. It was an important battle to the Blitzkrieg Boys and in order for them to do well, Kai knew that Tala had to control his frustrations. He looked at Tala empathetically.

"You shouldn't be so angry with her. You should be focusing on how to win your match with Garland instead."

Tala growled. "How can I focus on winning without Wolborg?" The redhead clenched his jaw. Kai sighed- Tala was still very upset.

"I'll take care of getting Wolborg back," Kai said. "But until then, you need to focus on finding an alternative strategy. Understand?"

Tala was reluctant. Honestly, he doubted whether or not he could find a replacement for Wolborg. Yet he knew that he couldn't sit around sulking. "Fine," he spat.

"Good." Kai leaned back and returned to watching the sunset.

"Just one question- how are you planning to get my beyblade back from Hilary?" Tala asked.

"I'm working on it."


End file.
